The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, particularly to a display device for displaying state information of the image forming apparatus.
In a conventional image forming apparatus, various pieces of state information are generated according to an image forming process for forming an image on a sheet. The state information includes, for example, information notifying toner shortage, jam occurrence and sheet shortage. An LED (light-emitting diode) is often used as a means for notifying such state information to a user in the display device.
The display device generally includes a light emitting unit and a display unit. The light emitting unit includes an LED as an emission source, a control board for controlling the LED based on detection by a detector for detecting the state information of the image forming apparatus and generating light, and wiring for connecting the control board and the detector. The display unit has a display area for notifying the state information by the light of the LED.
The display device is often provided on an outer cover of an apparatus main body of the image forming apparatus or on an outer cover of an automatic document feeder. The outer cover is openably and closably mounted for a jam processing and the like. Thus, when the outer cover is closed after the jam processing or the like is completed, the wiring connecting the control board and the detector may be caught by the outer cover. If the wiring is repeatedly caught, it is damaged and the LED cannot be properly controlled. As a result, the user cannot recognize the state information.
Accordingly, in view of the above situation, an object of the present disclosure is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of preventing wiring from being caught as a cover is opened and closed.